A tale of two Sonics
by whosdatguy
Summary: When Sonic the hedgehog brings peace to his world he becomes bored but then a mysterious portal appears in his world. This leads to the exciting world of one punch man where he will meet his ultimate rival Speed o Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

**So I teamed up with writer whosdatboy to bring you guys this story. We decided to pursue this project because it's really fun and to develop our own writing.**

 **We don't own Sonic the hedgehog or One punch man**

Sonic and Tails were sitting at their usual hotdog stop that they enjoyed very much. Though the world was at peace now and Doctor Robotnic had been defeated Sonic could not but feel that he had become too powerful and that there was no one to stand in his way.

Sighhhhhhhhh - exhaled sonic as he chomped down on his third chili dog.

"What's wrong Sonic" said tails who was still on his first chili dog.

"I don't know there just isn't enough strong people left for me to defeat. When Robotnic was still around I could fight powerful foes right and left but know all I do is sit around waiting for when something somewhat interesting may come up."

"I don't know" said tails "maybe someone strong will come one day to fight you."

Just then a rift opened in the hot air in front of them a purple colored portal just came into being.

Though it looked dangerous sonic knew that an unlikely adversary and a powerful foe would be waiting on the other side. The urge was so strong that he even would give up his beloved chili dogs. Sonic then moved towards the portal.

"Where are you going!" gasped Tails

"I don't know" said Sonic "but this portal will take me to where I'm needed, where i can make a difference where I can finally find meaning to all of this power."

"But Sally and everyone else needs you Sonic" screamed tails as his last chance to get sonic to change his mind drifted away.

"No they don't Tails" said Sonic "they have you and a peaceful world and if it is in danger I will return but until then I must find a purpose for myself and my life. "Goodbye" said Tails "tell everyone I will be gone for a while and to not come after me. I have made up my mind."

"Goodbye" cried Tails as he saw his mentor his friend moving towards the portal for he knew there was nothing left for him to say.

Sonic then jumped into the mysterious portal which sucked him in with such force he thought he would be split in two as it shot him through space with every color of the rainbow flying past him. Finally he fell out the portal on what looked like the other side. He looked around and there in the clearing of the forest stood a peculiar man who was wearing a ninja suit and looked as if someone had punched him in the balls. Sonic ran as fast as he could not knowing if that was a friend or the powerful foe he sensed. He stopped himself right behind him and tapped on the broad shoulder of the skinny ninja and asked if he was okay.

"Just take deep slow breathes and the pain will go away" Sonic said.

"No" yelled the mysterious ninja as he slapped away Sonic's hand. " I'm Speed o sonic and i will not be pitied by someone weaker than me."

Inside Sonic grew both anger and an excitement to duel with a new unknown enemy

"Alright Speed o sonic I challenge you to a duel both for damaging my pride and for stealing my name. I'll test that speed of yours faker."

"Bring it on yelled" Speed o sonic.

 **To be continued…..**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

We continue where we left off last time where Speed O' Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog started their duel.

Sonic couldn't believe what was happening, the strange ninja he was fighting wasn't weak at all. In fact they were evenly matched. Sonic didn't want to admit it but this was going to be a hard fought battle, if he could win it. The two moved quick as lightning as they flashed through the surrounding trees, as they were moving too fast to see their movements they aimed their strongest attacks where they thought their opponent would be but for the moment they only struck the blurs their enemies left behind. Sonic tried to push back Speed O Sonic by using his signature move. Sonic turned into a blue saw blade and went straight for Speed O' Sonic. But to no avail, Speed O' Sonic either jumped away or blocked him with his own katana.

Speed O' Sonic was having equal luck he could not land a strike on Sonic no matter how fast or how strongly he swung his katana. After about five minutes of this fighting Sonic noticed a weakness of Speed O' sonic. Well he couldn't tell if it was a weakness whenever speed o sonic moved his lower half seemed to be in pain. As if someone had punched him so hard in the netherlands that he couldn't stand. Come to think of it speed o sonic was kneeling when sonic came across him. But sonic wasn't going to be merciful and leave this weakness alone, he would do anything to beat his opponents. When Speed O' Sonic finally gave Sonic the chance he was waiting for, Sonic struck, he hit Speed O' Sonics 'netherlands' with all of his might with his shoe. As the shoe made impact on the already damaged spot. Speed O' Sonic's face contorted with pain and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sonic stopped his relentless attack to look down at his fallen opponent with pity.

Speed O' Sonic softly shrieked. "I told you not to pity me!"

As if reading Sonic's mind.

"I'm sorry" The hedgehog said as he looked away but looked back as Speed O' Sonic slowly got back up.

"Hey, you're pretty strong for a rodent, want to help me? I'm having trouble with a certain bald, cape wearing superhero." Speed O Sonic asked.

"Superhero? Is that a foe for you in this world?"

"Yah I guess you can call him that, he's the person who made that weakness for you."

"Should I help this guy? I mean, he did kind of attack me..." Thought Sonic.

"He seems pretty powerful and if I stick with him then I should run into more foes and probably not be bored for a while" thought Sonic.

"Ok, I agree but if your opponent is this strong then how are we going to get close enough to even fight him."

"You see that's what I've been pondering. Our best option is to become heroes and get licenses then he won't suspect us coming after him." Replied Speed O Sonic.

"I see then let's go to this hero test. Can you show me the way?" Sonic asked. Sonic and speed o sonic ran to the location where the tests are being held. Once they got there they registered to do the tests. Both sonic and speed o sonic aced the physical exams. But something during the physical exams unsettled both of them, portions of each of the tests was destroyed. As if a monster had taken the test before them. Sadly even though they aced the physical tests, they both did pretty poorly on the exams landing them in rank B. Sonic got rank #45 and speed o sonic #46. Finally they had their licenses and now they could finally begin to approach the bold bald monster and battle him.

End of chapter 2 thanks for reading this was made in collaboration with whosthatboy and whosthatguy thanks for reading!

Also special thanks to Amethystfairy1 for helping us edit the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is whosdatboy and I have finished chapter three of "A tale of two sonics". Please leave a comment if you want us to continue it even further. Now then without any further ado let's get started!**

In our last story we left off after our heroes Sonic and Sonic got there hero licenses. In order to get close to Saitama and that new dangerous cyborg he befriended. They even went as far as to rent the apartment directly under Saitama's apartment. Not only because they could observe their opponent, but also the cost was extremely affordable. Now we start off with the two Sonic's planning how to defeat the bold monster.

"So how strong is this guy, like, actually?" Sonic questioned.

"I mean he beat you, so there is that, but what's so powerful about this guy anyway?"

"Hmmmmmm...very well, I suppose I must tell you." Speed o'Sonic sighed.

"He can destroy anything is one punch."

"One punch?!" Sonic exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Yes, just one punch. In just one punch he destroyed my manhood, pride, and my royal jewels"

"I see, so that's why you're so scarred." Sonic said as he looked away because it was just so pitiful and sad.

With tears in his eyes he stood up, put out his hand, and looked at Speed o'Sonic with eyes filled with loyalty.

Speed o'Sonic touched by this also stood up with tears and grabbed Sonic's hand and said proudly. "Very well, let's formulate a plan!"

They both sat down again and, with this newfound loyalty, talked with excitement and vigor.

"The only thing we have to do is decide who will take on who, that cyborg is no joke" Speed o'Sonic murmured.

"I'll take on the cyborg since you have experience with Saitama." Sonic said, strategizing everything he can think of.

"Very well we will take them on tomorrow! Soon Saitama and his cyborg friend will be no more!" Speed o'Sonic yelled, however, he got a bit too loud.

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

Out of nowhere a flaming hole appeared in their ceiling, and in place of their ceiling was the poking head of a blonde cyborg.

"No! Speed o'Sonic, you total idiot! They overheard you, quick, jump to the street!" Sonic cried in fury as he and Speed o'Sonic jumped to street to avoid any further damage to their extremely cheap apartment.

After all, they had no insurance for it!

Directly after they jumped out, the cyborg as well as their bald, caped assailant jumped down in pursuit.

"Hey, why are we chasing these guys, Genos?" Saitama asked.

"I overheard their plot to take us out, so I decided to attack them before they could do the same to us." Genos explained.

Speed o'Sonic clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"This is a bit earlier than expected, but our plan does not change, now, attack!" Speed o'Sonic shrieked.

And with this the battle began and as planned, Sonic took on Genos while Speed o'Sonic took on Saitama.

The fight was extreme, but one Sonic fared better than the other. Sonic was doing quite well, as he was fast enough to dodge Geno's attacks, and also cut off all of Geno's limbs with his super fast blade attack. However, Speed o'Sonic wasn't making any headway, his attacks did nothing, and Saitama was getting more and more use to the way he attacked.

So much so that before his accomplice could assist him Saitama again smashed Speed o'Sonic's balls.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he heard a loud crunch. Speed o'Sonic's eyes rolled up into his head as he fell to the ground. Sonic was shocked but more than this he was filled with rage, so much rage in fact he turned red.

He rushed forward at mach 5 speed, and smashed into Saitama. He smashed into him so hard that it ripped the dimensions and sent Saitama into Sonic's world.

"Oh no, what have I done!? There's no telling what he'll do in my world!" Sonic worried.

"No, can't worry about that I must rush Speed o'Sonic to the hospital."

Sonic ran as fast as he could with Speed o'Sonic in his arms. He dropped him off at the emergency room, and had to painfully wait outside for news about his fallen comrade. He waited and waited….til finally the doctor came out to give the news.

" , we did the best we could" The doctor said.

"Is he dead?!" Sonic cried, feeling agony at the thought of his accomplice dead.

"No, but he might as well, be he'll never be able to have dignity again, his royal jewels were obliterated. Alas he has no health insurance, so the price of this operation will be so high he'll never be able to live normally without running into his monstrous debt." The doctor said, filled with regret and symphony

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried. "This can't be true!"

 **To be continued… written by whosdatboy. Please review, and smash those buttons to favorite and follow! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to whosdatguy and amethystfairy1!**


End file.
